Scaramouche the Merciless
Scaramouch the Merciless (simply known as Scaramouch) is a one-shot villain in the Samurai Jack series. He is a robot assassin who is capable of controlling objects with a flute and his voice. He was voiced by Tom Kenny. Background By the time Jack reaches the plume of smoke, he arrives at a ruined city, filled with rubble and the corpses of its dead citizens. Jack meets the robot assassin named Scaramouch, who claims himself to be Aku's most favored assassin and remarks on Jack's nigh-unrecognizable appearance, including the loss of Jack's sword. In a flashback, Jack recalls his signature weapon falling down a pit as he looks in horror. Laughing, Scaramouch declares that Jack is no threat without his sword, and calls Aku on his mobile phone to make a report, but Jack destroys the phone with a thrown kunai. Satisfied with this turn of events, Scaramouch begins to fight Jack, first by playing a magical flute that forms a golem out of the city's rubble. Jack quickly discovers that Scaramouch can rebuild the golem easily by reanimating more rocks to replace any part he breaks off. Landing among a pile of rocks after destroying the golem, Jack is once again swept up in another hallucination, this time seeing the rocks around him as the children of the city, begging him for help. The mysterious rider (prevalent in his other visions) universally looks down on the scene. Jack pleads for their understanding, which made Scaramouch thinks Jack has gone "beaucoup cuckoo". Eventually, Jack destroys the flute, but Scaramouch reveals that his voice was the true source of his magic. The robot proves his point by scatting. This impromptu singing animates Scaramouch's sword to continue the fight against Jack. While Jack barely dodges the sword's attacks, Scaramouch brings out another blade which opens up like a tuning fork, demonstrating its ability to vibrate at a frequency powerful enough to shatter Jack's own knives. As Scaramouch fights Jack to a standstill, he gloats over his victory, but Jack throws his remaining sword at Scaramouch, still vibrating from clashing with the tuning fork sword. The sword explodes at the last second, severely damaging Scaramouch's vocal chord equivalent, leaving him unable to fight. Scaramouch admits defeat as Jack cleaves him in two with Scaramouch's first blade, after which Jack keeps the tuning fork sword for himself as he leaves. Personality Scaramouch is a remorseless psychopath who loves slaughtering villages to lure his enemies out for his own enjoyment. He is extremely straightforward, empathetic, and loyal to Aku, as he always wants to please him and become his favorite assassin and servant by any means. Unlike other robots who were sent to kill Jack, Scaramouch is very boastful, talkative, and presumptuous. Upon noticing that Jack was without his sword, he proceeded to mock him for it, to the point of calling Aku to boast that Jack had lost the weapon. He has a tendency to call anyone he meets as babe or baby, even his boss Aku. He is also extremely deceptive, cunning, arrogant, duplicitous, and overconfident, since he self-proclaims himself as Aku's favorite assassin while his power is vastly inferior to many of Jack's old foes like Demongo or even DJ Stylbator. His supercilious arrogance leads to his downfall since he lets his guard down long enough for Jack to use his knife, which was imbued by Scaramounche's own magnetic force from his own knife, against him and cripple his neck (the source of his ability) as well as heavily injure him. In the face of death, he praises Jack's fighting skill, likely a weak attempt to talk his way out of his fate, before Jack chops him in half with his own sword, showing an act of cowardice when losing. Appearance Scaramouch has a similar appearance to X9, but with turquoise eyes instead of red, a longer neck, and a larger functional mouth with teeth and a tongue. He wears a black straw hat, an orange scarf, maroon high-heel boots, a long purple coat with a red interior, and a large black belt. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Speed and Agility: Scaramouch is remarkably proficient and agile. He was able to leap tall structures in a single bound, quickly dodge Jack's attacks, and massacred an entire village in only a day. * Musical Telekinesis: Using a "magic" flute, Scaramouch can levitate objects and create golems to fight opponents. When the flute is destroyed, he can continue to levitate objects by scatting, indicating this power comes from his voice and the flute merely amplifies his ability, since he only needs to control his sword through his voice. His power depends on his vocal chords, and he becomes helpless after Jack damages his neck, nullifying the ability. * Swordsmanship: Scaramouch is a master sword fighter, easily holding his own against even the experienced Jack, and carries multiple blades on his person, including a heavy scimitar and a special "tuning sword" that destroys objects on contact. * Multilinguist: Scaramouch appears to understand French, as he taunts Jack with au revoir which is "goodbye" in the language. However, he sarcastically remarks it is French for "You're dead, babe". * Observant Analyst: Scaramouch is shown to be very conscientious and observant, as he is able to point out that Jack has changed his appearance a lot and he even noticed that the samurai doesn't have his sword anymore. Trivia *Scaramouch's name is derived from a stock clown character of the Italian commedia dell'arte. *His speech pattern is based on Sammy Davis, Jr. *His phone has a speed dial that allows him to contact Aku immediately. This allows him to communicate with Aku anytime he wishes while the Cult of Aku have no access to any means to do so. Category:Assassin Category:Samurai Jack Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Samurai Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:One-Shot Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal Category:Extravagant Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Oppressors Category:Comic Relief Category:Parody/Homage Category:Martial Artists Category:Elementals